Back to Go
by november 2 1990
Summary: Originally by Jamie1229, go read that first, this is from after chapter 5.


**A/N This is chapter 6 to Jamie1229's story Back to Go. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Recap: I'm pretty sure you forgot about what happened, so I will just fill you in on some recap: **Jo came back, Kendall has a new girl, Jo and James kiss, Kendall finds out. He goes and waits outside her door only to be caught by Lucy for waiting outside Jo's door, since Lucy knew they were the "it" couple. Kendall and Jo have a moment when he confronts her, and then they have a mini fight, because Kendall is still in love with her, and gets mad when he finds out the truth from Jo, but eventually he is fine with it, and hugs Jo, then leaves. Then James and Kendall make up. After that, Lucy dumps Kendall so he can be with Lucy, and then Kendall goes to make things right with Jo. Turns out Jo has a date and cannot accept Kendall's flowers, and he stands there with no Jo, and her mad at him.

**Kendall's Pov**

I had to devise a plan that would bring her right back to me and right back to me forever. I loved her, and now she is about to walk right out of my life forever. I was going to have a concert right here at the palm woods, where I can serenade her and make her fall back in love with me. I need her to be with me again. I got the band together, and we rehearsed and rehearsed, until we knew that it was perfect. I saw Jo walk in, and then Camille directed her to the pool. I had my friend playing the guitar, so he started with the opening chords, and I started to sing Worldwide to Jo. I saw Jo sit down and watch. I walked over to her, and I hugged her. I held her hand as I sang to her. I saw Jo interlock our fingers, and I kissed her cheek. I stroked her hand with my thumb. Then the song ended. I then sang All over Again. My plan was working; Jo was slowly falling back in love with me. After performing, I hugged her good bye, and then I helped the band put the gear away.

I went to my apartment. I let James give me a haircut he is pretty good with scissors, and hair stuff. He cut a lot of my hair off, so I thought I had like no hair left. He added highlights of red, and blonde. I wish I knew what he was doing. He sprayed a bunch of stuff into my hair. James said, "I'm glad we are all cool with the whole Jo situation."

I said, "I need her to fall back in love with me."

James asked, "You lost her?"

I said, "Well I was going to break up with Lucy, to be with Jo, but she sort of didn't know, so now she is someone else's girl."

James said, "Let me finish you up, so she will surely take you back."

I said, "It's just I really like her, and I can't stand to see her with someone else."

James added a few more sprays of this weird stuff to my hair. I went to get dressed into something nice. I looked in the mirror, and said, "Wow James, this looks good. It is almost as if I look completely different."

I am in a nice blue plaid shirt with dark wash jeans on, and I needed to smell nice. I grabbed the cologne Jo got me, which made me smell like a weird cinnamon, but I guess Jo liked the smell on me. I just sat in the lobby for a little bit, and then I saw Jo and Alex walk into the lobby all in love. I saw him kiss her goodbye, as he left. I walked up to Jo, and I said, "Hi."

Jo said, "Who are…. Kendall!"

I said, "Hi Jo."

Jo asked, "What?"

I said, "I got a haircut."

Jo said, "I like it, it looks cute." She started to feel my hair.

I knew it she always fell for those with spiky hair. I said, "Thanks."

Jo asked, "Is that cinnamon?"

I said, "It is the cologne you gave me a long time ago."

Jo said, "Anyways, what's up?"

I said, "Nothing, I was just sitting here watching you two make out."

I came off meaner than I expected, Jo said, "I'm sorry, that you feel that way Kendall, it is just I still like Alex, and you know what, you moved on, so I thought I should've moved on, I mean we were sixteen, how do we know that we still like each other, like before."

I said, "Well maybe you could go on a picnic date with me right now as friends, and maybe we can get back on track."

Jo said, "Just as friends."

I said, "I'll pick you up in ten minutes."

I went back to 2J, to make food. I had made two sandwiches in the shape of a heart. I had brought ice tea with a lemon, Jo's favorite. I also grabbed some chips, plates, forks, and some left over pasta salad. I went with a picnic basket to Jo's apartment, and she answered the door. She had the blanket, and we went to the park. I held her hand, all the way there. Jo and I found our usual spot and we set everything up, and I talked to her about everything that happened when she was gone. Jo explained to me how the movie went. I just stared at her, and I could swear her hair was blowing in a way that was so amazing. I told her about the crazed fan that almost tricked James into marrying her, and about how we escaped Bel Air. Jo told me about how set was and about the cast. I don't know if it was her or not, but it was definitely me who leaned in. then we met for a short sweet kiss. Jo kissed me back, and we kissed until I ran out of air. Jo pulled away, and said, "I have to go."

I cleaned up our picnic, and then I went to go find Jo and apologize for kissing her.

I found her in the elevator. I went inside the elevator, and I said, "Jo I'm sorry."

Jo said, "It's not that."

I asked, "What's wrong?"

Jo said, "I really like you, but I'm dating Alex, and he would kill me if he found out, I had been seeing someone while we were dating."

I said, "Jo he is probably just scared to lose you. I used to feel that way when I knew you had guy friends, and I didn't want you near them, because I was scared to lose you. I still feel jealous when I see you with another guy. I still feel like you should be mine. I got jealous when I found out you and James had a one night fling. I get jealous when it comes to you, so I can see why he is like that."

Jo said, "You still have it."

I asked, "Have what?"

Jo said, "That glow in your right eye when ever you talk to me."

I just smiled and looked down. I leaned in and kissed her again, and this time it was just a peck. Jo said, "Honestly did you feel a spark in the times that we just kissed."

I said, "Yes, it felt magical." 

Jo said, "I really like you."

I said, "You're my queen forever."

Jo said, "You still hold onto the prom queen thing even though we didn't win."

I said, "Kelly said we won, but since we weren't present she gave it to Logan and James."

Jo said, "Then I guess I could say you're my king."

I asked, "Will you be my girlfriend again?"

Jo said, "No."

I asked, "Why not?"

Jo said, "I can't go out with you until I dump Alex."

I asked, "Jo I miss you."

Jo said, "I miss you too."

I leaned in and kissed her again, and it got pretty intense. I ended up against the elevator wall, and Jo had her hand on my chest, and the other in my hair. I knew she loved spiky hair. I just had one hand on her waist, and the other on her neck. I felt her start to intensify it as she went under my shirt. I still loved the feeling when we go to the beach in our bathing suits and make out until the sun goes down. I then picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. Man I was still in love with her.

Jo pulled away, and leaned into my shoulder. When we were dating that meant that she wanted me to kiss her neck. So I slowly kissed her neck, as she roamed her hands on my chest. I tried not to leave a hickey cause of Alex, but Jo tightened her grip on my chest, meaning she wanted me to go harder. I did as she pleased, but then all of a sudden, she faced me, and we started to kiss again. Alex opened the elevator, and saw us kissing.

He saw my shirt off, and Jo's shirt twisted.

He said, "Jo."

**A/N And cliff hanger. So review, and read the original story.**

**Also Guy loves girl I am working on, but have been having trouble, I have four one shots I have been working on, so I don't want you to think I have disappeared.**


End file.
